


A Treacherous Interrogation

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Interrogation, M/M, Tickling, spoilers for akechi's confidant in P5R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Knowing Akechi intends to betray him, Akira acts first. The interrogation he conducts is not what Akechi expects.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous





	A Treacherous Interrogation

“Goro Akechi. Ace detective, celebrity... and would-be traitor to the Phantom Thieves. You have information that I want.”

If looks could kill, Akira would have died right then. As things were, however, Akechi could only glare.

Lured into Mementos by the promise of another duel, it had been embarrassingly easy for Akira to trap him. First, he’d been knocked out. Then, he’d been restrained. When he eventually regained consciousness, it was to find himself bound to the wall with coils of rope, red mask nowhere to be found.

“And what makes you think I’ll tell you anything?” he practically snarled.

“You know, I really did like you.”

Akechi froze.

“I was always happy to see you at Leblanc, or spend time with you around the city. That’s why I wanted to believe you were innocent... but I'd just be living in denial at this point, wouldn’t I?” Akira looked remorseful for a few seconds, then seemed to shake it off. “I have my team to think about. I have friends to protect. And so...”

Leaning in, he whispered his next words in Akechi's ear.

_“One way or another, I'm going to make you talk.”_

A shiver ran down Akechi's spine, both from the threat and Akira’s warm breath. This was accompanied by a stab of fear, though Akechi was quick to suppress it.

“What, are you planning to torture me?” he scoffed. “Harming someone for information is rather low, don't you think?”

A smile that was pure Joker broke out on Akira's face. Akechi didn't like it one bit.

“Torture, yes. Harm, no. I think I've come up with a pretty good compromise.”

And then he was lifting the hem of Akechi’s shirt, pushing it up far enough to expose a few ribs.

“W-What do you think you're doing?!” Akechi protested, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Just getting ready,” Akira smirked, setting his gloves aside.

“Getting ready? What are you even- Ah!” 

Akechi flinched at the first brush of fingers against his skin, the close contact feeling strangely intimate. However, while the motion might’ve been tender on its own, the tingling of his nerves told a different story. Slowly, the sensation radiated outwards, commanding all of his attention. It took roughly a minute for his body to betray him, releasing an uncontrollable flood of giggles.

Akira eagerly welcomed the sound.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle!” He pinched at Akechi’s ribs. “Who knew the Detective Prince was ticklish?” He dug in a bit, grinning when Akechi squealed. “You like that? It sure sounds like you do! I bet you wish you could move right about now.”

“Fuhuhuck ohohoff!”

“Swearing already? How rude...” He promptly scribbled his nails across Akechi’s stomach.

“GahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAGH!”

“Anyway, enough small talk. Who are you working for?”

And thus the interrogation commenced.

* * *

Quite some time later, Akira began to wonder if he’d underestimated Akechi’s resilience. Despite being so ticklish (and struggling quite fiercely), the latter didn’t seem any closer to spilling his secrets.

“I’m kind of impressed how long you’ve held out,” Akira admitted aloud. “But if you’re really gonna be this stubborn, then I think it’s time I got serious.”

Taking the opportunity to catch his breath, Akechi’s mind began to race. Though he’d managed to endure the tickling up to that point, he didn’t want to imagine how it could possibly get worse.

“Having second thoughts?” Akira questioned, casually tapping his fingers against Akechi’s sides.

“You’re w-wasting your t-time,” Akechi countered with a scowl, though the effect was ruined by his flushed face and watery eyes.

“Suit yourself,” Akira shrugged, lowering his head.

And before Akechi had a chance to brace himself-

_PBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTT!_

Akira’s lips were vibrating against his bare belly.

“WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!” Akechi screeched as if he’d been shocked. “STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” he demanded, writhing helplessly in place. 

Akira wondered if Akechi could feel him smirking, blowing raspberry after raspberry as his captive grew more frantic.

“YOHOHOHOHOU BAHAHASTAHARD!” Akechi tried to shout, cackling hysterically all the while. 

It seemed only a matter of time before he was overwhelmed... until the unexpected happened.

_“ENOHOHOHOHOUGH!”_

Akira backed off immediately, staring in awe as Akechi’s princely attire melted away. Left in its place was an entirely new costume, darker and slimmer in appearance.

Akechi didn’t notice until Akira pulled off his helmet, exposing his openly stunned face.

“Huh... guess that confirms my theory. You really are the Black Mask.” 

Both were silent as they re-evaluated the situation. Akira, however, recovered first, jumping right back into the interrogation.

“GYAHAHAH! WHAHAT THE FUHUHUCK?!”

“Oh, did you think we were done? Not even close!” he emphasized with rapid pokes. “Still, who would’ve guessed I could just _tickle you_ into transforming? Definitely didn’t see that coming when I set all this up.”

Even though Akechi’s new costume covered his entire body, Akira found it was perfect for gliding his fingers across. Akechi, on the other hand, came to the horrible realization that the skintight material was absolutely useless against tickling.

“Wow, I can’t believe how smooth this is! I could just spend forever running my hands over it...”

No, worse than that, it seemed to _amplify_ everything. There was just something unbearable about being teased this way. Akira detected this vulnerability as well, slowing down to trace shapes beneath Akechi’s raised arms.

“Feel like naming your employer yet?”

Akechi refused, only to squeak in alarm when Akira wandered lower.

“Sensitive?” Akira goaded, softly scratching his inner thighs.

“You-! Eheheheheek!” Akechi couldn’t help but squirm, legs shaking violently but unable to budge.

“Awww, how cute!” Akira's tone turned playful. “Maybe I should be nice and just stick around here.”

He did just that for several minutes, keeping his touch almost feather-light. The reactions it elicited were as amusing as they were endearing, and for a short moment, Akira allowed himself to forget why he was doing this.

“Look at you, so sweet and adorable... Why haven’t I heard you laugh like this before? It’s way more charming than the fake one you always use, and paired with that smile? I think I’m in love.”

And then something in Akechi seemed to snap.

_“Don’t mock me!”_

Akira faltered.

Despite looking furious on the surface, Akechi’s eyes were filled with genuine hurt. The sight of it made Akira’s heart drop.

“What’s wrong?” he asked automatically.

_“Is that some kind of joke?_ You subject me to all of this, then ask me _what’s wrong?”_ Akechi let out a strangled laugh. It sounded more like a sob. “I would’ve preferred actual pain over this humiliation!”

He might’ve been referring to the chosen method of interrogation, but Akira somehow doubted that. It hadn’t seemed personal until the very end, when Akira’s natural tendency to flirt with the detective had taken over.

“...Is this because of the ‘love’ part?”

Akechi recoiled.

“I hate you.”

_No you don’t._

That's what Akira had thought the first time, clutching that familiar glove in his hand.

“No you don’t,” he stated directly this time, not as a challenge, but as a gentle observation. The affectionate tone with which it was delivered was enough to make Akechi turn. 

“What- Why would you-” He stared in disbelief at Akira’s expression, looking for some hint of deceit. When he found only kindness and understanding, he gave up...

...then solemnly confessed everything.

The kiss Akira pressed to his head afterwards was a grateful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
